spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon Indonesia
'''TV Anak Spacetoon '''as the Indonesian the TV's Channel all the time, that's old Planet in 2006–2012. Cartoon channel is call "Saluran Masa Depan" the International programming on Spacetoon channels. Languages * Indonesian History Spacetoon TV Anak Spacetoon didirikan oleh H. Sukoyo yang dulunya merupakan pemilik TV7 di bawah naungan PT Duta Visual Nusantara Tivi Tujuh. Spacetoon pertama kali mengadakan test transmisi pada hari Selasa, 1 Februari 2005, kemudian secara resmi mengudara melalui frekuensi siaran gratis pada hari Rabu, 23 Maret 2005 pukul 19:00 WIB. Pada masa awal penyiarannya, jam tayangnya berkisar pukul 06:00 hingga 21:30 WIB. Kemudian jam tayang diperluas mulai 05.00 hingga 23.00 WIB. Jeda iklan saat acara selesai diisi oleh animasi, lagu, atau pesan-pesan untuk anak dalam waktu 10 menit. Tayangan Spacetoon yang tadinya hanya berisi kartun-kartun anak kini telah merambah ke program-program lainnya yang berhubungan dengan anak. Sudah mengenal program Infomercial & Pengobatan Alternatif Pada pertengahan 2011, Spacetoon sudah mengenal dan mempersembahkan sebuah program yang bertemakan khusus dengan program home shopping (infomercial) dan pengobatan alternatif. Program infomercial andalan dan perdana dari Spacetoon sampai sekarang ini bernama Super Shopping yang sudah ditayangkan sejak pertengahan tahun 2011. Tidak juga dengan pengobatan alternatif yang sebenarnya hanya untuk dewasa saja justru ditayangkan di Spacetoon secara live "yang notabennya adalah TV khusus anak-anak" sejak Maret 2011 yang lalu. Alasan dari Spacetoon sendiri dengan menayangkan infomercial dan pengobatan alternatif ini tak lain adalah untuk mencari keuntungan semata-mata. Pindah ke siaran parabola setelah resmi diakuisisi oleh NET. Pada Mei 2013, logo dari Spacetoon terdapat perubahan yang cukup signifikan yakni dengan logo seperti di Arab Saudi. Namun perubahan logo tersebut tidak dijelaskan maksud dan tujuannya dari Spacetoon itu sendiri. Setelah diperiksa di salah satu media online disebutkan bahwa PT Net Mediatama Indonesia sudah mengakuisisi saham kepemilkkan dari PT Televisi Anak Spacetoon sebesar 95% yang diprakasai oleh Wishnutama (selaku mantan bos besar Trans TV) dan Agus Lasmono (selaku President Direktur Indika Group) sekaligus sebagai founder (pendiri). Akhirnya tepat pada 18 Mei 2013, jaringan Spacetoon di antena terrestrial menghilang dan resmi digantikan oleh NET. yang memulai siaran percobaan selama satu pekan sampai menjelang "Grand Launching NET." yang resmi diluncurkan pada Minggu, 26 Mei 2013 di Jakarta Convention Center, Istora Senayan, Jakarta Pusat. Namun disisi lain, Spacetoon tidak otomatis lenyap dari dunia pertelevisian Indonesia. Walaupun sudah digantikan dengan NET. di jaringan terrestrial dan Satelit Palapa, akan tetapi Spacetoon masih bersiaran seperti biasa dengan melalui siaran antena parabola yakni di frekuensi Satelit Telkom-1 dengan MPEG-2 dan MPEG-4. Spacetoon 2 Pada pertengahan bulan September 2014 yang lalu, Spacetoon pun kembali menggandakan kanalnya di satelit dengan nama Spacetoon 2. Jadi sampai saat ini sudah ada tiga siaran Spacetoon di saluran parabola (satelit) yaitu: Spacetoon, Spacetoon 2, dan khususnya Spacetoon Plus. Alasan mengapa munculnya Spacetoon 2 di satelit ini mungkin dikarenakan masih ada bekas frekuensi yang dulu pernah di pakai oleh Spacetoon. Spacetoon 2 hampir sama seperti Spacetoon pada umumnya, tapi yang membedakannya adalah acaranya yang penayangan berbeda dengan Spacetoon. Spacetoon 2 lebih banyak menayangkan kartun dan animasi dibanding Spacetoon meskipun di Spacetoon 2 masih mengandalkan acara infomersial sebagai program andalannya, seperti Super Shopping. Songs * In the name of God * Shapes - Circle * Shapes - Triangle * Shapes - Rectangle * Shapes - Square * Shapes - Cube Programming Planets Seperti Spacetoon International, program acara khusus anak-anak maupun parenting dibagi atas beberapa tema yang diibaratkan dengan zona planet, sesuai dengan nama stasiun TV itu sendiri. Di Indonesia, Spacetoon dikenal sebagai stasiun TV yang menayangkan kartun dan animasi yang sebelumnya pernah diputar di stasiun TV lainnya. Sebagian dari episode tersebut bahkan juga pernah dilanjutkan oleh Spacetoon. stasiun TV lainnya. Sebagian dari episode tersebut bahkan juga pernah dilanjutkan oleh Spacetoon. Aksi * Code Lyoko * Code Lyoko: Evolution * Astro Boy / Astroboy * Saint Seiya * Web Diver * Shin Hakkenden * Daigunder * Tetsujin 28-go / Ironman 28 * Chokkaku Super Champ * Devilman * LegendZ * Gatchaman / Gatchman * Conan the Boy in the Future * Lightning Express Hikarian * Dai Apolon * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Shulato * Patlabor * NG Knight Lamune * VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire * Hunter x Hunter * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider 555 * Zillion * Beast Wars: Transformers * Beast Machines: Transformers * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Transformers: Cyberverse * Casshern * Dorvack * Goshogun * Tekkaman * Steven Universe * Origami Warrior * Metajets * Dragon Warrior * Judo Boy * Ultra Beast Force * Ninku * The Adventures of Ju Mong * Mini Force * Fire Robo * G-Fighters * Tobot * Toy Cop * Saint Seiya Omega * Kyuuranger * Ultraman Ginga S * Legend Heroes Petualangan * Ferdy the Ant * Yatterman * Yakari * Eliot Kid * Time Bokan * Time Quest / Time Travel Tondekeman * Kiramekiman * DuckTales * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Ricky Zoom * Summer Camp Island * Mighty Magiswords * Paul's Miraculous Adventure * Seabert * The Robbit * Ninja Boy * Absolute Boy * Alice's Detective Agency (Alice Tantei Kyoku) * Fat Dog Mendoza * Bistro Recipe * Tesuke Samurai Cop * Crocket * Cooking Master Boy * Kungfu Boy * Huck Finn * Marine Boy * Honey Bee Hutch / Hachi * Tom Sawyer * Doki * Molly of Denali * Bandoleros * Ranma 1/2 * Kungfu Story of Taiji Panda * Pandalian * Temple the Balloonist * Kimba the White Lion * Jungle Run * Survive This * Anak Dewa Dari Timur * Informasi Mata Anak * Pinguin * Little Star * The Adventures of Tintin * Gogo Dino * Jungle Book Bon Bon * Bamse The World Strongest Bear * Robocon * Moero!! Robocon * Ocha-ken * Monchichi * Kuci * Nepos Napos * Noonbory and the Super Seven * George Shrinks * Ellen's Acres * Elliot Moose * Toopy and Binoo * The Berenstain Bears * Hamtaro * Baby and I (Aka-chan to Boku) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Topo Gigio * Little Bear * George and Martha * Babar * Rolie Polie Olie * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Doc McStuffins * Ava Riko Teo * Who's it? What's it? * Baby Giants * Team Umizoomi * Zoobabu * Cleo and Cuquin * Becca's Bunch * Elliot Moose * Mio Mao * The Mighty Jungle * 44 Cats * Stella and Sam * The Day Henry Met... * Shanna's Show * Bubble Guppies * Pippi Longstocking * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Danny and Daddy * PB&J Otter * Dora the Explorer * Fred and Fiona * Ready, Dress, Go! * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol * A Little Curious * Handy Manny * Earth to Luna! * Lights, Camera, Lexi! * The Doodlebops * Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show * Super Why! * Playbox * Mya Go * 16 Hudson * Lili and Lola * Topsy and Tim * Caillou * Peppa Pig * Pinky Dinky Doo * Sid the Science Kid * Hi-5 * Raggs * Mixed Up Mary * ZingZillas * The Wiggles * Franny's Feet * Everything's Rosie * Barney and Friends * The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Higglytown Heroes * Claude (2018) * The Book of Pooh * Chào Bé Yêu * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Henry Hugglemonster * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Ella the Elephant * Robocar Poli * Mr. Bloom's Nursery * Arthur * Tinga Tinga Tales * Garth and Bev * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Wonder Park * Kenny and Goorie * Kenny and Goorie Meet Friends * Charlie and the Numbers * Charlie and the Alphabet * Charlie and the Shapes * Yakka Dee * Madeline * Numberblocks * Alphablocks * The Lingo Show * Jammers * Johnny and the Sprites * Bunnytown * Monkey See, Monkey Do * Treasure Champs * Wildernuts * Kiva Can Do * Zoboomafoo * Ebb and Flo * Guess How Much I Love You * Abadas * Bali * Boo! * Noksu * Wilbur * Cloudbabies * The Adventures of Abney and Teal * The WotWots * Baby Jake * Ping and Friends * Mona and Sketch * Look What I Found * Care Bears * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-A-Lot * Shoe People * Finley the Fire Engine * Octonauts * Magic House * Dragon * Cocotama * Pimpa * Shanmao and Jimi * Max and Ruby * The Odd Family * Sylvanian Families * Wind in the Willow * Zoomix * Dunia Ceria Anak * Panggung Durian * Chuggington * Barbapapa * Duda and Dada * Kongsuni * Pororo * Tayo the Little Bus * Cuddlies * Gee-Raffa * Little Lola Visits the Farm * What a Wonderful Day * Toto's Kindergarten * Pocoyo * Felix and the Flying Machine * Waybuloo ABC * Tiny Planets * Mr. Moon * Once Upon Time Man * Once Upon Time Live * Once Upon Time Space * WordWorld * Bear in the Big Blue House * 1000 Question * Iris, the Happy Professor * IToon * Happy Holy Kids * Bintang Kecil Bimba Aiueo * Dharma For Kids * Dongeng Pagi * News Kids * Ramadhan Bersama Mio * MM Krispi * Anak Juara * Cooking Class * Generasi Quran * Sahabat Quran * Sehat and Ceria * Panggung Dongeng * Beranda Anak * Cinta * Peci Si Alif * Mutiara Hati * Santri Zone * Pintar Menggambar * Bertualang Di Sekolah * Dougie in Disguise * Kidsongs * Timothy Goes to School * The Magic School Bus * Sesame Street * The Tiny Bunch * Little Einsteins * Go, Baby! * Recess * Tricky Tracks * Stick with Mick * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Shape-A-Majigs * Let's Go Luna! * Tayo the Little Bus Sing Along Komedi * Rocky Rackat * The Song of Tentomushi * Norakuro-kun * Spider and Fly * Rat-a-Tat / Pakdam Pakdai * UFO Baby * Spiff and Hercules * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales * Muteking the Dashing Warrior * Son of the Mask * Dash Kappei * Ninja Hattori * Asari-chan * P-Man / Perman * Trouble Chocolate * Cyborg Kurochan * The Genie Family * Klondike Kat * Sneezing Magician * Pecola * Jankenman * Puss'N Boots * Clarence * Midnight Horror School * Uncle Grandpa * Brawl of the Objects * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Kid vs. Kat * The Mighty B! * Apple and Onion * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Tales * Baby Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes * Steven Universe * We Bare Bears * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Disney's House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Chibi Maruko-chan * Atashinchi * Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro * Kobo Chan * Larva * Bump in the Night * Tom and Jerry * The Amazing World of Gumball * Mr. Bogus * We Bare Bears * Tutut Si Mulut Besar * Turtle Island * Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa * Video Lucu * Mr. Bean * Taffy * Wacky Races * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Fairly OddParents * Phineas and Ferb * Oddbods * Suckers * Lucu Dadakan * Inakappe Taisho * Mr. Young * Scaredy Squirrel * Tiny Toon Adventures * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Cloud Bread * Doraemon (2005 anime) Zomoroda * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat * Di Gi Charat, Nyo * Leave It to Piyoko, Pyo * Princess Comet * Honey Honey * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Vampirina * Squid Girl * Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru * Seitokai no Ichizon * Seitokai no Ichizon LV2 * Negima?! * Negima Magister Negi Magi * Lolirock * Rainbow Ruby * HappinessCharge PreCure * Love Live! School Idol Project * Love Live! Sunshine!! * KiraKira PreCure A La Mode * Daisy and Ollie * Abby Hatcher * Wissper * Oishi High School Battle * Powerpuff Girls Z * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Bo on the Go! * Little Princess School * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * Maho Girls PreCure * Amagi Brilliant Park * Excel Saga * Lucky Star * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific * Cardcaptor Sakura * Chloe's Closet * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Wedding Peach * Love Blast Girls * Tangled: The Series * Go! Princess PreCure * Fancy Nancy * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * The Casagrandes * Smile PreCure * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! * WordGirl * Amphibia * Elena of Avalor * Shopkins * Yes! PreCure 5 * Lalaloopsy * We're Lalaloopsy * Shimmer and Shine * Sailor Moon * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal * Atomic Betty * Flowering Heart * Regal Academy * Ruby Gloom * Little Charmers * Bottle Squad * Unikitty! * K3 * 6teen * Stoked * Braceface * B-gata H-kei * Haganai * Nichijou * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-Chan * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Jane and the Dragon * Nobody's Girl * Princess Tutu * Daddy Long Legs * Magical Doremi * Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair * Magical Emi * Pastel Yumi * Floral Magician Mary Bell * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * HeartCatch PreCure * The Legend of Stars (Hikari no Densetsu) * Kamichama Karin * Akazukin Cha Cha * Let's Ask Dr. Rin * Ultra Maniac * Cinderella's Story * Alpine Rose * Perusha (Mahō no Yōsei Persia) * Eriko (Idol Densetsu Eriko) * Nadja (Ashita no Nadja) * Sugar Princess * Tokyo Mew Mew * Glitter Force * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Sunny Day * Azumanga Daioh * Toradora * Pearlie * World of Winx * Winx Club * Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew * Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan * Preschool Popstars * Suite PreCure * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Nella the Princess Knight * Lola and Virginia * Ella Bella Bingo * DokiDoki PreCure * Futari wa Pretty Cure * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Polly Pocket * Josie and the Pussycats * Corrector Yui * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Thumbelina * Glitter Force Doki Doki * Kaleido Star * Princess Knight * Z-Squad * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Little Woman * Sweet Mint * Cooking With Mom * Janggeum's Dream Olahraga * Ring ni Kakero * Captain Tsubasa * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker * Kickers * Let's and Go * Harris No Kaze * Hurricanes * Inazuma Eleven * Let's and Go Max * Dan Doh!! * The Pink Panther Show * The Road Runner Show * Offside * Tommorow's Joe * Turbo Dogs * Blazing Teens 3 * Whistle! * Battle B-Daman * Dodge Danpei (Honoo no Doukyuuji) * Crush Gear Turbo * Mechadoc * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * F-Zero * Mahha Go Go Go * Go For Speed * Forza! Hidemaru * Blazing Teens * Rocket Power * New MacDonald's Farm * Jojo's Circus * Dragon League * XX Bom Swirl Fighter * Dash Yankuro * Ayo Main Go For Speed * Captain Tsubasa J * Aerobic * Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team * Major * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf * LazyTown * Slam Dunk * Galactik Football * Yawara! * Monkart Sains * Johan the Young Scientist * Raindrop the Water Adventure * Nanami's Animal Antic * Spacetoon lnteractive Games * Quiz Me Science * Once Upon A Time Discoverers * Once Upon A Time Space * Once Upon A Time The Earth * Cyberchase * The Fixies * Nina and the Neurons * Let's Find Out * Kiteretsu Daihyakka * Didavision * Pi Po Pa * Detektif Peet / Peet the Forest Detective Sejarah * Christopher Colombus * Treasure from the Past * World Famoas Tales * Aesop Fable * The Sword And The Chess of Death * Once Upon a Time... The Man * Once Upon a Time... The Americas * Once Upon a TIme... The Explorers * Robin Hood * Liberty's Kids * Legend of Nacha Film * The Pagemaster * Aola Star * Coco * Arctic Dogs * Onward * Wonder Park * Manxmouse * Happy Heroes * Snoopy's Reunion * Ice Age * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Course * Rio * Rio 2 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Tarzan * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * The Wild * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Bruce Almighty * Evan Almighty * Heathcliff: The Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Space Jam * Ernest and Celestine * Inside Out * The Angry Birds Movie * The Incredibles * The Incredibles 2 * The Greatest Showman * Mad Max * Pororo, Dinosaur Island Adventure * Zootopia Program lokal * Game TV (program TV pertama di Indonesia yang membahas seputar video game) * BANDO (Bahana Anak Indonesia) * TV Edukasi ** Kampung Edu ** Bobby Bola ** Sing With Me * Muzic Muzic * Kilik * Gambar Yuk * Siapa Sih Dia * Aku Ingin Tahu * Event Star Model * Hello Koala * Foto Aura * Celoteh Cilik * Taman Hati * Aku Juara * Sehat Bersama Herbal * Puisiku * Selamat Pagi Bunda * Curhat Ayah Bunda * Birthday Bersama Chipmunk * Ngetem * Music Chic * IMA (Informasi Mata Anak) * Playtunes * Curhat Ayah Bunda * Disney Junior * Disney Channel * Disney XD * Toon Disney * Cartoon Network * HBO * HBO Family * FOX * FOX Movies * FOX Family Movies * FOX Life * RTV External links * Spacetoon Indonesia website Category:Spacetoon Category:2005